(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weft-knit textile articles and, particularly, to lightweight fine-gauge double faced, weft-knit textile garments. More particularly, the present invention relates to lightweight fine-gauge double-faced weft-knit textile garments, wherein the fabric density of the fabric forming the garments is sufficient to substantially prevent color grin-through or transparency.
(2) Description of Related Technology
Weft-knit fabrics are commonly used for a wide variety of purposes ranging from non-apparel to apparel. Such fabrics are generally desirable because they are durable and easy to manufacture. They are also desirable because they can be manipulated through various knitting techniques. In terms of apparel for example, they are often designed with increased wicking properties or increased breathability, or for increased comfort.
To achieve such objectives, weft-knit fabrics for apparel usually have two distinct sides, an inner side and an outer side. The side of the fabric for wearing against the body, or the inner side, may have a certain knit or may be knitted from a certain thread to alter the properties of the fabric. Athletic apparel, by way of example, may be knitted to maximize comfort, breathability, or wicking properties of the inner side of the fabric. Typically, because of knitting, cost, or function, the side opposite the inner side of the fabric, or the outer side, is not the same as the inner side.
Weft-knit fabrics are also knitted at various weights for various applications. For example, a heavier weight fabric might be ideal for constructing mid or outer layer cold weather athletic apparel, e.g. snow skiing apparel, while a lighter weight fabric may be ideal for constructing warm weather apparel, e.g. warm weather jogging apparel. Lightweight fabrics may also be ideal for constructing cold weather apparel, such as base layer apparel, to be worn close to the body under other layers. Lightweight fabric apparel is ideal in such various situations because of its ability to wick perspiration, breath, move with the body, and reduce chaffing. Additionally, lightweight fabric apparel is desirable as a base layer to be worn during cold weather activities because of its ability to reduce friction between other layers of clothing. Some have tried to produce lighter weight fabrics in an attempt to increase the beneficial properties of lightweight fabric discussed above, yet these previous attempts have generally been unsuccessful.
Such attempts typically produce fabrics with reduced durability and wearability. More specifically, such fabrics have an increased tendency to unravel, run or ladder, which is undesirable because it can increase chafing and friction. Additionally, such attempts at producing lighter weight fabrics for construction of lightweight garments, such as lightweight silk garments, have been unsuccessful in that these garments do not conform to the body or move with the body, but rather hang off the body. When these traditional garments are worn in warm weather activities such fabric-hang or, inability to conform to the body, creates dead air space that both prevents heat from escaping and prevents moisture from being wicked off the body. Such fabric-hang can further create flaps of fabric that increase chafing. The above-mentioned results are undesirable. Further, when these traditional garments are worn as base layers during cold weather activities such fabric-hang also chafes the wearer as it bunches under other layers. Fabric-hang also restricts movement as it increases friction between the base layer and other garment layers. These results are, as well, undesirable.
Some have tried to improve fabric construction by increasing the ability of lightweight fabrics to conform to the body, thereby decreasing fabric-hang. For example, some have incorporated elastic thread into the cuffs or waistbands of garments in an attempt to maintain the lightweight construction of the garment fabric and increase the fabrics ability to conform to the body. Such techniques produce only margin results because, while the garment is constructed of a lighter weight fabric, there is still signification fabric-hang and the fabric is still prone to laddering and unraveling. Others have incorporated elastic thread into lightweight fabrics to construct garments that conform to the body. While these attempts decrease fabric hang, they significantly increase fabric weight, thereby reducing some of the beneficial properties associated with using lightweight fabrics to construct garments.
Additionally, such fabrics are prone to grin-through or transparency, which can be undesirable. For example, grin-through or transparency can be undesirable if a garment is supposed to have a specific color or print because the outer face of the garment would not remain true to the desired color or print. Similarly, grin-through or transparency can be undesirable for reversible garments because each face of the garment would not remain true to the desired print or color. Additionally, grin-through or transparency can be undesirable in warm weather sport-tops, such as jog bras for women, or sport-bottoms, such as shorts for men or women, because such lightweight fabrics may be too revealing, particularly, when they become wet with perspiration.
Thus what is needed is a durable garment constructed of a lightweight fabric with a high resistance to laddering or unraveling. The fabric should further include an ability to conform to the body and should also possess the ability to substantially prevent grin-through or transparency.